Our laboratory has been active in research on the use of plant pathogens for the biological control of weeds. We have shown that one fungus, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum can effect an 80-90% reduction in the target weed population (1). We also have been able to demonstrate that mutants of broad host-range pathogens (S. sclerotiorum) can be obtained that are more useful for biological control because of auxotrophy and non-overwintering characteristics (2) (3). Recently we have been able to generate protoplasts from S. sclerotiorum (4), enabling us to use several powerful genetic tools, including transformation, and protoplast fusion. In this area of genetic manipulation of fungi for the purpose of biocontrol of weeds, we are an active lab with state & federal (USDA) funding. Our ultimate objectives are to provide a system whereby lethal, host-specific of such biocontrol agents would reduce the demand for chemical herbicides and hence reduce the adverse environmental impacts of such herbicides. In addition, in Montana, where herbicides are seldom most effective and rangland and on public forest lands, biological control agents may prove to be more cost effective. Our laboratory has been involved in the training of several MBRS and MAPS students. Our first priority with minority students is to keep them in school, and this is done by guidance in development of rigorous study skills. Then our approach is to give them free choice of research project relevant to our laboratory. This has included field work for some, and laboratory microbiology for others. In all cases, the students' biomedical career options are expanded by an awareness of the need for biochemical and molecular techniques on one hand, and biological principles and applications on the other. In addition, we attempt to instill in our students and understanding of the value of biological controls rather than chemical control, at least for environmental problems.